powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 34: Bonds of Courage
Bonds of Courage ''~Goolu Golu Goludo~'' is the thirty-fourth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This is the conclusion of Magiranger's second phase, Features the ultimate fate of Isamu Ozu/Heavenly Saint Blagel regarding his family, the resurrection of N Ma, and the final battle between Hikaru/MagiShine and Sorcery Priest Meemy; ending with a warning from Meemy about the arrival of a new enemy that in ultimately leading will lead to the third phase of the series. Also features the return of SaintKaiser since its appearance in the Mahou Sentai Magiranger the Movie: Bride of Infershia, Synopsis As N Ma finally revives, the Ozu siblings come to grips with the truth regarding their father while Hikaru forces a final showdown with Meemy. Plot Smoky comes out of the sand and spits out two balls. These balls become Lunajel and Sungel. He returns into the MagiLamp. They say they feel Brajel's presence. The narrator narrates the events of Episode 33. Meemy zaps at them and their father transports them to a valley outside of the Infershia. the five have many questions. He says 15 years ago, he was close to seal N.Ma but because of his wound by Zee, N.Ma poured all the power of darkness in him. He lost all his memory and was brainwashed to serve N.Ma. He says it was probably the Mold to bring back his memory. Everyone except Kai are happy to have their father back. They are about to run towards him, Kai stops them. He says he is their enemy and says to remember he killed their mother. Brajel can't believe this news. He is turned back to his SkySaint form and injured by N.Ma. Chimera, Vankyuria and Meemy arrive laughing. Chimera fights the five. Vankyuria teleports Brajel away. The five are at the mercy of chimera when MagiShine, Lunajel arrive with Unigolon. Meemy blasts at them and Lunajel takes back his attack. Sungel tells the Magiranger to follow Unigolon to the surface. Red wants to fight but Unigolon teleports them away. Meemy teleports Chimera away. Sungel and Lunajel are left alone with Meemy and they want to settle things between each other. Sungel says he is responsible for not being able to stop him. Meemy mocks him and suggests a Duel Bond, customary duel between Sky Saints, between him and Sungel. Sungel accepts, despite Lunajel's protests. Back on the surface, Red is upset. Chimera has become big. He grabs Unigolon and goes. The others try to stop him but he changes into SaintKaizer and fights Chimera. MagiDragon fights but is knocked on top of SaintKaizer. The siblings are then un-transformed. Kai tries fighting but is knocked down. Wolkaizer arrives. Kai gets up, determined to show his power, he takes down an attack from Chimera and destroys it. He then fights Wolkaizer. Meanwhile, Raijel and Sungel fight the duel bond with the magical chain with Lunajel as the referee. Smoky cheers on his master. Meanwhile, N.Ma rises and Nai and Mea are happy. SaintKaizer and WolKaizer continue fighting, they go down to the ground as Red and Wolzard. The four siblings run to them. Tsubasa tackles Red and Makito tries to stop Wolzard. Wolzard drops Makito down. Kai's sword is down and at the mercy of Wolzard. Wolzard tells him to get his sword. Kai asks why he doesn't kill him. Wolzard tells him he will not fight an unarmed man. Kai questions him on why does he purposefully encourage them as he remembers their battles. The four siblings say even though his memory was erased and he was loyal to N.Ma., their father wouldn't fight cowardly and the largest part of him remained. Kai doesn't know how to feel. He drops his sword and punches Wolzard like crazy. Meanwhile, Sungel takes away Raijel's sword. When he is about to strike, Raijel calls for Smoky and Sungel stops his sword and gets blasted at. He becomes his human form. Lunajel is about to help but Sungel tells her not to interfere. Meemy zaps Hikaru to the floor. He says because he believes in Brajel's teachings, it will be his downfall. Hikaru says even though he dies, the bond of courage will be passed along. He grabs him by the neck and knocks him down. Hikaru stops his charge with his sword and slashes him. The chain breaks. Kai tries to force Wolzard to remember he is his father. Houka is already crying. Kai de-morphs and crawls to his father's feet and tells him he doesn't have memories of his father and knocks him down. Kai on top of his father asks him to come back. His tears fall on Wolzard and he holds his shoulder and says his name. Wolzard stands up and does a spell to lift off the Wolzard armor. He becomes Brajel and then human. Isamu calls them all by their names. They all confirm their names. He is glad to see them grown up and strong. They all hug their father.N.Ma comes out of the ground. They are for fighting side by side but Isamu magically locks them to the ground and goes to face the beast, as it is his battle. He transforms into his Sky Saint form and goes into the ground. With the power of his children, he takes N.Ma in. In the moment, he tells his children, to listen to him, that their mother is indeed alive. While this happens, Vankyuria is buried in rubble. The five receive their Legend powers back. Kai stands up. Back with the other Sky saints, Meemy says there is an awakening of anger, the Infershia gods have been awakened. As he turns to dust, he warns them of the upcoming evil. Back with the siblings, Urara laments not being able to say 'sorry' or 'thank you.' Kai says he will become stronger and be like his dad. They all stand and agree. They did indeed hear their father's last words, that their mother is alive. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Guest Cast * : , , Spells Used *MagiRed *MagiYellow *MagiBlue *MagiPink *MagiGreen *MagiShine *Heavenly Saint Lunagel *Heavenly Saint Blagel (Dark Magic Knight Wolzard): *Sorcery Priest Meemy Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 37, *'Viewership': 8.8% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Goolu Golu Goludo (clears away the curse of N Ma) **Mandora Boy is upset that he is always stuck in the Ozu's house instead of meeting the Ozu father *Unigolon was introduced in the movie "Mahou Sentai Magiranger the Movie: Bride of Infershia" and it is considered canon. *This is the last appearance of Raijel/Memmy. He later returns in Boukenger vs. Super Sentai. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Stage 33: To Infershia, Stage 34: Bonds of Courage, Stage 35: Valley of the Gods and Stage 36: Carrying Out Divine Punishment. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote